


i understood that reference

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Go compare man, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Good Peter, Hamilton References, Harry Potter References, Hurt Peter Parker, Inspired by Twitter, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad sad sad, Tag As I Go, TikTok, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Twitter, idk lol idk, lots of gay prolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: I like to punish myself so here's a twitter fic ill never finish :)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 63





	1. the beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> ill update the tags as I go cause idk where I'm gonna go w this. also im setting a limit w 30 chapters lol

_Peter @pband(em)j_

_I am a peanut butter sandwich. wait-_

_Born: 10 August_

_Location: Queens, NY_

_Joined: 27 April, 2018_

_15 following, 17 followers_

_Peter @pband(em)j_

mr. stark is a bitch send tweet.

_Flash, Flash, hundred yards dash @FlashThompson_

Stop preteding you know Tony stark penis.

_Peter @pband(em)j_

*pretending

_Tony Stark @OfficialTonyStark_

No kid why

_Tony Stark @OfficialTonyStark_

Oh? Whats this?

_Im the jam apparently @MichelleJones01_

Lmao u killed him.

-

_Tony Stark @OfficialTonyStark [verified]_

_You Know Who I Am._

_Born: 25 December, 1970_

_Location: Manhattan, NY_

_Joined: 15 May 2007_

_27 Following, 15.5M followers_

_Tony Stark @OfficialTonyStark_

_@SI-CEO_.

_Virginia ‘Pepper' Potts @SI-CEO_

_@OfficialTonyStark_ why?

_Virginia ‘Pepper' Potts @SI-CEO_

On it.

_Tony Stark Dick Sucking Blog @Ruebutimnotdead_

wow. Id hate to be on the receiving end of that.

_Ellie uwu @fuckingcilantro_

id....id like to comment on your statement but your name gives me the heebie jeebies

_Author @totallynotmysterycheerioahahaha_

I can’t fuckin believe this.

_Tony Stark Dick Sucking Blog @Ruebutimnotdead_

*that one vine music* whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?


	2. e x p o s e d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the go compare man in actual clothes haunts me.

_Hhhhhhh muscles @biggay_

okay so is anyone crying over how fucking adorable that interaction was??

_froggie boi @kermitbutbetter_

i know right? like,, not me sobbing over here.

_Tony Stark @OfficialTonyStark_

He has that affect on people

-

_Peter @pband(em)j_

in this house we stan and respect our one (1) badass queen, the one, the only, minnie mcgee

_and when my time is up @haveidoneenough_

who?

_Peter @pband(em)j_

Minerva mcgonnagall you uncultured swine

_J.K_Rowling @jkrowling_

Thank you.

_Peter @pband(em)j_

Shut up we hate you

-

_Aracnobatics @SpiderBitch_

ever since the go compare man showed he was, in fact, a real person everything’s gone to shit

_Can I get a waffle? @Shuriiiiiiiii_

press f to pay respects

_aracnobatics @SpiderBitch_

ion like it

-

_Apparently im the jam @michellejones01_

_[Video: Peter runs into the room, iron man blanket wrapped around him like a cloak, like on his head idk how to describe it, wearing Luna Lovegood's spectrespecas and holding a wand that looks like Sirius Blacks. He says, “You have scoliosis" and jumps in the air, curving his back and making a sound that sounds something like “Eeyeugh". The video cuts off with muffled laughter in the background.]_ YOU have scoliosis [**(A/N: here’s the tiktok i think lol)**](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMe6WGAmT/)

_Peter @PBand(em)J_

This wasn’t supposed to go on the Internet

_Best friend to one dumbass @needles_

E x p o s e d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! 
> 
> maybe comment uwu 👉👈


	3. well, that's awfully bold of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im ashamed of this one.

_Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash @FlashThompson_

_@pband(em)j_ why is tony stark giving me a lecture about bullying???

_Im the jam apparently @MichelleJones01_

_@flashthompson_ maybe because Stark is highkey peters dad you overgrown toenail

_Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash @FlashThompson_

_@michellejones01_ i was talking to penis, weirdo... i will grind your kneecaps into a fine powder.

_Best friend to one dumbass @Leedles_

_@michellejones01 @flashthompson_ are we not going to address how he completely stole your insult???

_Im the jam apparently @MichelleJones01_

_@flashthompson_ well thats awfully bold of you... to assume i still have my kneecaps. i carved them out years ago with a butter knife and some lube and made them into two cute little coasters that i use to slap people in the shower while they lick my clitdjjdjsxjjsjsjsjsa

_Best friend to one dumbass @Leedles_

_@michellejones01 @flashthompson_ lmao _@pband(em)j_ tackled her, stole her phone and is now running for his life while trying to figure out how to delete a tweet.

_Peter @pband(em)j_

shUT

_Tony Stark @OfficialTonyStark_

wHAT

_Peter @pband(em)j_

fuckfuckfuckfuckfUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

-

_Alex was a snitch @Rhodey_

Someone’s been a bad boy ;) [picture: tony is red faced, waving his hands and apparently in a deep and loud rant. Peter is smiling smugly] _@pband(em)j @tonystarkofficial_

_-_

_Peter @pband(em)j_

[Picture; a single slice of bread with American style cheese on top] just whipped up a gore may meal 😋🥰😏👏 osteoporosis!

_Tony Stark @OfficialTonyStark_

_@pband(em)j_ osteoporosis?

_Best friend to one dumbass @Leedles_

_@officialtonystark @pband(em)j_ the fact that this bone apple teeth telephone game has gotten so out of hand lmao... how does bone app the teach sound like osteoporosis

-

_Can I get a waffle? @Shuriiiiiiiiii_

On your 34th birthday, there is 420 months until you turn 69

_Peter @pband(em)j_

_@Shuriiiiiiiiii_ nice

_Best friend to one dumbass @Leedles_

_@Shuriiiiiiiiii_ nice

_Im the jam apparently @MichelleJones01_

_@Shuriiiiiiiiii_ nice

_I was stuck in a freezer for 70 years @buckaroo_

_@Shuriiiiiiiiii_ nice

_Not my gucci outfit you filth @Loki_

_@Shuriiiiiiiiii_ nice

-

_Peter @pband(em)j_

I have no fucking clue what a sieve is and at this point im too afraid to ask

_Best friend to one dumbass @Leedles_

_@pband(em)j_ behold, sieve [picture; sieve]

_Peter @pband(em)j_

_@Leedles_ oh you mean the holebowl.

_Im the jam apparently @MichelleJones01_

I have no idea why i contunue to associate myself with you.

**Author's Note:**

> comment pls?


End file.
